Family
by LE McMurray
Summary: Kasuf is dying.


Author's notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Jack sighed as they stepped through the Gate onto the ramp.

"Thank goodness," Daniel agreed tiredly, "What a week."

Sam and Teal'c nodded their agreement both too exhausted to even voice an opinion, just ready to sleep.

"Welcome home SG1," Hammond said before hesitating slightly, "Dr Jackson, there's someone here to see you."

Daniel frowned, "Who? Everyone I know is already here."

"Dan'iel," a cry came.

"Skaara?" Daniel looked in surprise at his brother-in-law, "What are you doing here?"

Seeing the look of despair in Skaara's eyes Daniel felt coldness grip his body, "What?"

"It is Father," Skaara said quietly, "He is very ill. I brought him here to see if Dr Fraiser could help him but she cannot."

Daniel stared at him feeling numb; Kasuf was seriously ill. He felt a hand on his shoulder taking his pack from him.

"Daniel, go see Kasuf," Jack told him, "We'll dump this and join you as soon as we can."

Daniel nodded and with Skaara left the room.

"How bad is Kasuf?" Jack asked Hammond.

Hammond sighed, "From what Dr Fraiser told me it won't be long. If you hadn't returned when you did I was sending SG4 to extract you."

x

"Daniel," Janet said catching his arm when he and Skaara appeared in the infirmary, "Good, Kasuf wants to see you. Skaara, you go see your father while I explain to Daniel."

Skaara nodded and headed in to the room where Kasuf lay.

"How bad is it Janet?" Daniel asked anxiously.

Janet sighed, "He's an old man Daniel. His heart is very weak and his lungs are worn. He doesn't have much time left. Skaara brought him here so he could spend it with both of you."

Daniel placed a hand over his eyes feeling the tears start to flow before he took a deep shuddering breath to control himself.

"Daniel, go wash your face and then go see him," Janet told him kindly.

Daniel splashed the cold water over his face removing the remnants of his tears. He felt numb, unable to focus but he knew he had to remain composed. He wouldn't disappoint Kasuf by losing control.

Taking another deep breath he went to see his father-in-law.

* * *

Daniel leaned back in his chair taking a long drink of his coffee. Kasuf hadn't been awake since he'd come to see him but that didn't matter. He was there and that was all that mattered. Skaara was asleep on the next bed, exhausted.

Looking at the man who he had come to respect and trust Daniel felt the familiar feeling of grief fill him.

"Dan'iel," the weak voice called to him.

"Kasuf," Daniel smiled taking the old man's hand, "How do you feel?"

"I am tired, my son," Kasuf told him.

The difference in address jolted Daniel.

"You look surprised Dan'iel," Kasuf smiled at him.

"You've never called me that before," Daniel said softly.

Kasuf placed a hand on Daniel's cheek, "I should have told you that you are as dear to me as my own children. Your love for my daughter and your friendship with my son endeared you to me."

Daniel smiled at him, "I was always honoured that you cared so much for me."

"You are a good man Dan'iel," Kasuf told him, "Never forget that. You saved my people and brought love to my daughter. You taught us all so much, how could I not care?"

Daniel felt tears prick his eyes and wiped them away, "Sorry Kasuf."  
"It is nice to know you care for me," Kasuf told him.

"Kasuf, you are the closest thing to a father I have had since my own died," Daniel told him, "You know that."

"Thank you my son," Kasuf murmured as he fell asleep again.

x

"O'Neill?" Kasuf asked confused seeing Jack in the seat Daniel had occupied the last time he'd woken.

"Hi Kasuf," Jack smiled, "I sent Daniel and Skaara to get something to eat before they both fainted with hunger."

"Thank you," Kasuf sighed, "You seem to take great care of him."

"Daniel?" Jack shrugged, "I guess. He's closer than my own family."

"Both my sons look up to you," Kasuf told him, "You are a great influence in both their lives."

"They're good kids," Jack grinned at the way he referred to Daniel, "You taught them both well."

"Dan'iel was already very wise when he joined us," Kasuf reminded Jack.

"That's not what I meant," Jack replied, "You taught him how to be part of a family, how to let people in. Before Daniel lived on Abydos he was very solitary, very alone but now he knows people do care for him."

"My daughter was responsible for most of that," Kasuf sighed as he thought of her, "She loved him so fervently."

Jack dropped his head, "I know I've said this before but I wish I could have saved her."

"She is at peace, and her last few moments were with her husband. For that I am grateful."

"Father," Skaara said interrupting them.

"My son," Kasuf smiled taking his hand, "You have eaten?"

"We both have," Daniel replied joining them.

"Good," Kasuf nodded, "Now sit. If you insist on being here with an old man at least sit."

"Yes Father," they both answered automatically to Jack's amusement as he slipped away.

* * *

Jack watched from across the room as Daniel and Skaara held vigil by Kasuf's bedside. The old man was now in a coma and Janet had told them it wouldn't be long before he died. He felt a sharp pain as he watched over them watching over their father. Skaara was about to be landed with the responsibility of leading his people while trying to grieve and Daniel; Daniel had lost so many people he loved, now to lose Kasuf.

"How's he doing Doc," he asked Janet quietly when she joined him.

"He's slipping away," she sighed, "I wish I could do more but I can't."

"I think just taking care of him is enough," Jack said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Daniel and Skaara both appreciate it."

Janet nodded, "They're holding onto each other as best they can," she told him, "I think they might be grateful for the extra support."

"Is that you're way of telling me stop hovering?" he asked.

"Jack, they look on you as family," Janet reminded him, "Give them someone else to hold onto."

Jack walked over and gently placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Daniel gently, almost unconsciously leaned back into the support from Jack as Skaara gripped the hand that was supporting him. It seemed like forever and no time at all when the monitors started to beep as Kasuf finally left them.

Janet silently crossed the space and switched them off leaving only silence as they absorbed everything. A muffled sob broke the silence as Skaara cried for his loss. Jack drew the boy to him letting him grieve as Daniel leaned over Kasuf.

"Goodbye Father," he whispered kissing the old mans forehead softly, tears glistening in his eyes before Janet covered him with a sheet.

* * *

Daniel stood on the sand dunes looking out at the horizon as the sun set. Skaara walked up and joined him.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Daniel said quietly.

"Yes," Skaara dropped to sit in the warm sand, "I have to take Father's place. I do not know if I can."

Daniel sat beside him, "You learned a great deal from him and from Jack."

"And from you," Skaara interjected.

Daniel laughed softly, "You can do this. It's how you were raised."

"Sha're was better at this than I was," Skaara said, "She could inspire people to follow her with a word. I have never had that ability."

"Skaara, you led the boys against Ra," Daniel reminded him.

"Sha're led us," he disagreed, "My sister told us what we should do."

"But they followed you," Daniel said, "I watched you all when I was here and you are one of the greatest leaders I have ever come across. I know you will be just and fair."

"Thank you my brother," Skaara smiled sadly, "Are you staying?"

"For a few days," Daniel told him, "General Hammond has given me a week but I'm always available if you need me so is Jack."

Sniffing back a few tears Daniel stood up, "We should get back. Jack'll send out a search party for us soon if we stay away any longer."

Standing together for another moment they both made their final goodbye to their father before heading back to the town and whatever the future held.


End file.
